


I’m here to stop you when you forget how

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some con fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m here to stop you when you forget how

“Lana, let’s take a break…” Julie gently touched the brunette’s arm before she reached for another photo to sign. 

 

“No, Julie, I can’t, look at all the people, there’s no time for a break.” Lana didn’t even look up at her. She took the photo that was pushed towards her and looked up at the girl who was sheepishly standing in front of her.

 

“Hi, how are you?” Lana smiled at her and transcribed the name girl’s name.

 

She signed a few more photos when Julie appeared again.

 

“Here, drink this,” she stuck an orange juice bottle in front of her, waiting for her to take it.

 

“Julie, I told you I was fine.” Lana rolled her eyes but took the bottle when the older woman didn’t move.

 

“Sure you are. But you have to drink. I bet you didn’t even eat the hamburger, did you?”

 

“Look, I don’t have time to talk right now.”

 

“Fine. Your flight is tonight, right?”

 

“Yes. So if you could stop asking me questions so that I could make it, that would be nice.”

 

“Is Jen here or are you meeting her at the airport?” Julie just rolled her eyes.

 

“I don’t know, she wanted to do something, she said she would text me later.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be right back.” The older brunette squeezed her arm and left the room, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

 

\------------

 

It was about an hour later when finally Lana had gone through all the autographs, with a wide smile on her face despite her exhaustion. 

 

“Come on, Lana, let's get you something to eat. And I have a surprise for you.”

 

“What surprise? I'm not really in the mood for surprises right now.” Lana's voice was tired, she didn't even look up at Julie as she was collecting her things. 

 

“I'm sure you're going to like this one,” the older woman smirked as she put her hand on Lana's back to lead her out of the theater and into the room that was meant for the actors to rest in during their breaks. 

 

“I don’t even have time, I have to get to the airport, I’ll eat there.”

 

Julie didn’t even bother to answer that, just rolled her eyes and opened the door into the room.

 

“Jen? What are you doing here?” Lana stopped in the door surprised.

 

“Julie called me. And I’m glad she did. You really do look… tired…” Jen put down her book and got up from her chair.

 

“I’m fine, I’ll rest on the plane.”

 

“About that… we’re not flying tonight. We’re flying tomorrow.” Jen smiled at the still confused brunette and pulled her closer, resting her hands around her waist. “Hey,” she smiled even wider and pressed a kiss to Lana’s lips, just lingering there for a moment.

 

“Hi,” Lana relaxed into the embrace and rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “Why are we flying tomorrow?” 

 

“I’m going to take care of you tonight.”

 

“In a hotel?” Lana looked at her amused.

 

“Why not?” Jen shrugged and grabbed her hand. “Come on, let’s go.” 

 

They left the room surrounded by security and headed to the elevators. It was the end of the event for the day and there weren’t many people around. The few fans that saw them called their names and waved at them, no one really surprised by them holding hands anymore. Lana waved back at them, Jen just smiled, holding the brunette’s hand tighter. The security watched everyone like a hawk, being ready to jump in front of them in case they would try to approach them.

 

“Thank you, guys,” Jen nodded at the men when they finally reached their room.

 

“No problem. Call the reception if you need anything.” 

 

“Why do we need this huge suit for spending a night?” Lana looked at the blonde at again when they entered the room.

 

“Because I want to take a care of you. Come here,” Jen pulled her into her arms and wrapped them around her. “This is like the fifth con in quite a short time. I know you’re not just tired after the busy day. You are exhausted, you keep traveling from a place to place and you listen to everyone’s emotional stories. So tonight I want you to stop thinking about your job, about anything, and just relax. I want to spend a night with you when we don’t have to worry about anything and when I can give you the attention you deserve.” Jen pressed a kiss in her hair as if to stress her point.

 

“Okay,” Lana’s voice was soft and almost inaudible as she nodded and smiled. “That sounds lovely.” 

 

“I’m going to run you a bath now and order some food. Is there anything you want?” Jen walked towards the hotel room phone and sat down into the chair, waiting for Lana to decide.

 

“I’m not really hungry.”

 

“You’re not hungry because you’re so tired. Julie told me you didn’t eat. Lana, how many times do I have to remind you to eat during cons? You’re going to destroy yourself if you don’t slow down…” The blonde just sighed, still hoping Lana would tell her what she wanted to eat. 

 

“Have I told you today that I love you?” The brunette smiled as she crossed the room and sat down on Jen's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

 

Jen returned the smile and leaned forward, locking their lips in a slow kiss. 

 

“I love you too. How about we get just a salad with grilled chicken?”

 

“Fine. Can we also have a glass of wine?” Lana looked at her like a child begging for permission. 

 

The blonde just rolled her eyes as she tried to keep a serious face before she pushed Lana off of her lap and turned to the phone. 

 

\---------

 

In a couple of minutes, the hotel staff brought their salads, wine and some fruit and the bathtub was full of hot water, ready for them to relax in.

 

“Where did you get the bubbles from?” Lana shook her head unbelievingly. If she was honest, she wasn’t really that surprised.

 

“I stopped by a store on my way back to the hotel after Julie called me. Stop laughing, when is the last time you had a bubble bath?”

 

“I- don’t remember?” The brunette tried to think while she was finishing removing her make up.

 

“See! Now get in,” the blonde pulled her hair up into a bun and climbed slowly into the water, hissing at the first hot touch.

 

Lana just rolled her eyes at her impatience and followed her soon.

 

“Isn’t this nice?” Jen hummed into the brunette’s ear as she wrapped her arms around Lana’s waist and pulled her closer to herself.

 

“It is,” Lana closed her eyes and relaxed into the embrace as she felt Jen’s front pressed to her back. “Are we doing this because I need to relax or because you wanted to do this?” Lana smirked and entwined their fingers.

 

“Mmm, both? We didn’t have much time lately, it’s just traveling and cons and press so if I can steal one evening with you, I will. I missed you,” The blonde whispered it and pressed a kiss to the other woman’s temple. It felt silly to say she missed her because they were traveling together and doing most of the events together. But it was just work, without any private time.

 

“I missed you too,” Lana smiled and turned her head to catch Jen’s lips. Jen returned the kiss immediately, deepening it a little bit. A quiet moan escaped her throat when Lana’s tongue licked her lips and bit down gently. She smiled into the kiss before she broke it and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I’m glad you cancelled the flight.”

 

“So am I,” Jen smiled and kissed her again before they returned to their positions, just enjoying the presence of the other and their bodies pressed to each other.

  
  
  
  



End file.
